


weak in the knees

by realchemistry



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Madney are getting married, Other characters are featured, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realchemistry/pseuds/realchemistry
Summary: Buck simply asked the happy couple a question.He really should've kept his mouth shut.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	weak in the knees

Buck was happy. He was celebrating Maddie and Chimney’s engagement; his sister was getting married! The 118 and dispatch family were gathered at Bobby and Athena’s place, to eat and drink, and drink some more. It was after a lot of that drinking had taken place that they sat outside, and everyone started asking the couple about their past and future.

“Okay, I got a good one, what did you think of each other when you first met?” Buck asked.

“I remember thinking she was hot, cause she is.” Chim answered easily.

“I thought he was really cute when I first met him. You were there!” Maddie said to Buck.

“I remember asking my friend to help my sister move. I didn’t mention anything about dating or—or marriage.”

“Too late now!” Athena laughed.

“I know, I know. And she did tell me that Chim was cute the moment he left the room.” Buck said.

“Oh, and you thought I was talking about Eddie, remember?” Maddie laughed.

“No, uh, I—”

“Yes, I told you he was cute, and you said that he got that a lot and I should meet his kid.”

How was drunk Maddie able to recall _everything_ he’d said, Buck couldn’t tell. But everyone was looking at him now, including Eddie.

Eddie had been quiet, probably wondering whether Chris was already asleep at Abuela's or not. But since Maddie mentioned his name, Eddie had been looking at Buck, while Buck had been panicking.

“Am I not cute?” Chim wondered, jokingly.

“You’re the cutest.” Maddie said, while Buck started, “I just didn’t think—”

“Hold on! Buck also thought Eddie had won the calendar contest over Chim. I see a pattern here, I see a pattern!” Hen shouted, unhelpfully.

“I’m gonna feel offended as soon as I sober up, betrayed by my own brother-in-law!” Chim exclaimed dramatically.

“Not in-law yet.” Bobby said.

“ _Yet_.” Chim pointed out, as he and Maddie kissed. 

Everyone cheered at that, and Buck joined them, figuring the distraction would get him out of the spotlight.

He was mostly right. Josh reminded the happy couple that the karaoke machine was set up and waiting for them, so everyone started to go back inside. But Eddie remained seated, right next to him, and his eyes were still on Buck.

“You really think I’m cute?” Eddie finally asked, leaning towards him so only Buck would hear.

“I—that’s not—” Buck started, but Eddie's face was doing that thing that didn’t let Buck think straight, so he admitted, “OK, maybe I do—did. Cuter than Chim. But Chris is cut _er_ than you. Way cuter. The cutest, really.”

“Chris is the cutest Díaz, no contest. But you still think I'm cute _and_ calendar-worthy hot.” Eddie smiled at Buck, and without giving him time to say anything, to at least try to deny it, Eddie got up to join the others.

Buck usually loved to watch Eddie leave, but this time, he was just glad to have a moment to collect himself. He was really grateful to be sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I came up with ages ago, and finally decided to finish, edit and post today.  
> If you like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♥  
> Find me on Tumblr as [realchemistry](https://realchemistry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
